Not Every Holiday Is Filled With Cheer
by DustNWind
Summary: Craig keeps his promise to Manny on Holiday. Will it work out for the best? Finished.
1. Chapter 1:The Breakup

Chapter One

(This is all from Craig's Point of View)

I knocked on Ashley's front door and awaited an answer. I am coming here to break up with Ashley because I just promised Manny that I would. I don't want to break Ash's heart but I don't want to break manny's either. I wish it didn't have to be this way but how can I control two girl's hearts. I feel lucky to have Ashley but Caitlin told me that love isn't about luck, but about being with the right person. I am sure Manny is the right person. My connection with each is unique but I can't go on with two girlfriends or it is bound to backfire.

Toby answered the door and said "Happy Hanukkah". As I walked in Ash came running down the stairs and gave me a kiss on the cheek, which didn't help my nerves much. I told her we needed to talk and she tried to give me something first but I told her that I wanted to talk first, knowing that if it was a gift she intended to give to me I might not be able to break up with her afterward. She agreed and I could see by how she looked at me that she was nervous about what it was I had to say. I was really hoping she didn't expect something good or she would really be disappointed but I knew if I was going to go through with it, it had to be now.

"OK, I have to explain something to you and I want you to not do or say anything until you hear the whole thing because it is really important" I told her, hoping that she wouldn't slap me or run away crying before she completely understood what I needed her to.

"This is really hard for me but I have to tell you now because I don't think it can wait any longer".

I was trying not to worry her too much with my words but I also was having a hard time thinking of the exact right way to break up with her in a way she knew my situation so that she didn't think I moved on too fast when Manny was with me. The way she was now looking at me showed that she was starting to really worry.

"Ashley, I know you love me and I do have feelings for you too, but..."

I silenced for a moment as I saw Ashley looked near tears. I think that my words were too hinting.

"As I was saying, I have feelings for you but I have fallen in love with someone else."

As the words escaped my mouth I regretted it. I could tell from looking at Ashley that she was holding back her tears and she stood up unexpected and started talking in a voice near yelling.

"I really believed in our love Craig! And now you are telling me that you love another girl! How could you! After all we have said to each other..."

I cut her off and tried to apologize and explain but she didn't let me.

"Get out! Go ahead and be with whatever Slut you have chosen over me! You cheated on me, thats the only way you could love another girl! I refuse to be seen around a cheater! Get out now!"

I left quickly, knowing that she was as serious as ever. She called Manny a slut and accused me of cheating. I may have been cheating on her but I was feeling sorry for Manny, and that led to me also loving her. Manny isn't a slut. She just fell in love with someone who was already in a relationship. There is no real excuse though. Ashley will probably never speak to me again. Let alone want to be in the same room as me. I don't know if I made a good decision after all. Manny will be really happy, but I don't know if I will be able to stay happy remembering breaking Ashley's heart. I love Manny but I feel so guilty. Ashley cared for me so much and I ended it all. My decision was made and now I have to live with the consequences.

This is my first story so Reviews are appreciated. I will continue later and any ideas are also welcome.


	2. Chapter 2:The Next Morning

AN:I will write as often as I can and any ideas or constructive criticism is accepted. I hope that you all enjoy the story. I will be continuing from Craig's Point of view as long as it works well for the story and the readers.

Chapter Two

I went home and fell asleep only to wake up the next morning to the phone ringing. I stalled for a minute before jumping out of bed at the sound of Joey heading towards the phone. He was about to pick it up when I told him to let me answer it. I knew it was most likely Manny and I didn't know if someone else answering would be such a great idea.

Relaxing a bit, I picked up the phone and answered with a simple "Hello". In response I heard Manny on the other end say "Hi Craig" in her sweet little voice. I knew what she wanted to know so I decided to tell her about how yesterday went.

"I know you are probably calling to find out what is going on with me and Ashley, and I have good news. I went over there like I said I would yesterday and told her I loved someone else. She basically kicked me out the door and yelled at me but I guess we are officially broken up for good," I told her as straight forward and as happy sounding as I could.

There was a pause before I heard a squeal of happiness on the other line and she said

"I am so happy Craig! You really love me. I can't wait to see you at school. If you aren't busy we can do something afterward"

I didn't have any plans for the afternoon and since I knew Manny was going away in a couple of days I decided I would agree to do something with her freely for the first time.

"I don't have any plans after school so I guess we can meet outside and go to the park or something. I need to get ready though so I guess I will see you at school then."

I am not sure what reaction people at school were going to have but I couldn't just ignore Manny all day because then I would be sure to lose her too.

"Yeah Craig I have to get ready too, can't wait till I see you. Bye"

I said bye and hung up the phone quickly. I have to find something really quick to wear because Joey will want to leave soon. I can only hope this day doesn't go too bad. Liberty needs to know our guitar song is canceled from the program and Joey is going to find out about my girlfriend situation sooner or later, better off sooner.

This is going to be a very interesting day. When I say interesting, I don't totally mean good but it will take time for people to get used to the idea of Manny and I. Hopefully Spinner will still be OK with it because he seemed like he was before, but with Paige being his GF and her being Ashley's friend it might not be so easy.

I ran down the stairs in some jeans and a black shirt, grabbed a piece of toast and headed out the door with Joey and Angie. Time to face the music.


	3. Chapter3:Facing the Music

Note:I have looked at my reviews and have decided to make another chapter early since people seem to be liking it. I am not exactly sure if the reactions each person have are what is expected but I will do my best not to leave someone who would be mad, happy. I will try to have a few surprises if I can. Hope you like it. I promise not to leave anyone hanging too long. I will add on to it as long as it seems right. Here goes.  
  
Chapter 3 I slowly walked up the Degrassi steps and opened the front door. I was hoping I would atleast get to my locker before Manny saw me because I didn't want too much attention from the other students. Luckily I opened my locker and got my stuff for homeroom without being spotted. As I was turning the corner to go to class who should be there but Ashley. She stared at me and then turned away when Manny tapped me on the shoulder from behind. "Hi Manny" I said trying to sound casual. "Hey Craig, I missed you, want to meet me outside at lunch?" I accepted the offer and she unexpectedly leaned in and kissed me and walked off to homeroom.  
  
I walked the rest of the way to class relieved that no one had, as far as I noticed, found out about Manny. I know everyone will eventually know but I want to atleast go through a few classes without anyone yelling at me. As I sat down I saw Paige glaring at me from the corner of my eye. The way she stared at me showed that Ashley told her everything that had happened over the weekend. It wasn't like it surprised me or nothing but it does feel creepy knowing that I am being watched.  
  
Paige finally looked away as Mr.Simpson entered the classroom. He told us we could have a free day so he could catch up on grading assignments because he has been home a lot. Which reminds me that I haven't really seen Emma around since the night of the Rave. She probably isn't happy about seeing me make out with Manny. I guess it doesn't matter now that I broke up with Ashley.  
  
I was interrupted from my thoughts by a message appearing on my screen. It was from Paige. It reads: Hey I know what happened with you and Ashley. I also thought I would let you know that I saw your little lip lock with Manny this morning. I can't believe you dumped Ashley for that Slut! She may be one of the best on the spirit squad but she is part of this whole situation and I saw it with my own eyes. Lucky for you I won't kick her off the squad but I can make you pay. Spinner is my boyfriend, therefore if I tell him not to talk to you no more, he is going to listen. I just thought I'd let you know you are losing a friend because of this. Tah Tah  
  
-Paige I sat open mouthed for a few minutes before coming to my senses. I couldn't believe Paige was going to make Spinner turn against me. I suspected she would try but now that I have heard it from her directly, it seems unbelievable. I guess I shouldn't let her get to me too much because I know that is what she wants. She knows if I get too frustrated then I will end up feeling too guilty and I'll lose Manny by telling her I can't handle the relationship. I know that I love Manny and I want to make up for all the time I ignored her with Ashley and I am not going to let any of Ashley's friends stop me from that. I decided I would reply to the message so she would understand I had got it and wasn't intimidated by her. It read: I didn't think anyone saw Manny and I this morning but I did expect people to find out about us eventually. Just to let you know I am not intimidated by your message at all and if you want to make Spinner not talk to me then go ahead. He knew about Manny when I was still going out with Ashley. She was right about me cheating on her but I don't completely regret it because I found the right girl for me.  
  
-Craig PS I don't care if you show this to Ashley.  
  
I know everyone can't just go about hating me forever. Could they? I sent the message and about 5 mins afterward the bell rang to go to 2nd period. The next few classes went by kind of quickly and when it came lunch time I hurried outside before anyone could confront me. Sure enough, Manny was sitting at a table waiting for me. It was cold outside so anyone that would have been mad at me was inside eating lunch. "Hey Craig, Want to go and eat lunch inside by the lockers.It is rather cold out here." I agreed because it was at snow temperature and I'd rather face Paige or someone else instead of freezing. We both walked inside and sat down by her locker and ate sack lunches. After we had both finished we threw our garbage out and sat in a corner near the school's entrance. "So Craig, what are you planning on going with me after school?" I had thought about it and decided we could watch a movie at my house since it was too cold for the park. Joey would be home around 6 PM and I was sure it was a best time as ever to let him know of my girlfriend situation. "Well since it is too cold to go to the park I was hoping you wouldn't mind renting a movie and watching it at my house. Joey will be home around 6 , so I have time to plan what I am going to tell him about you" I hoped that she would understand why Joey needed to know or why I hadn't told him before. "Sure Craig, that sounds perfect. I know that Joey will understand. He has probably had plenty of different girlfriends in the past." She did have a point there. Joey was known to be quite the ladies man. I decided I wouldn't stress it too much. Just then the bell rang and we both headed off to out classes. The rest of the day went by slow but as I heard the last bell ring I couldn't help but smile. I have a GF who I know I love and that she feels the same way and she is not too suffocating or strict. Maybe things are looking up for me.  
  
Well There is Chapter 3. I know yall are wondering what will go on with Craig and Manny on their "date". I assure you I won't make you wait too long. I hope that the people who reviewed my story already are happy with how it is going and I am looking forward to hearing from more of you. This has been an exciting experience for me and I will try my best to keep this story going smoothly. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I think I made the reactions good and without writing a long thing from each person. I basically spoke through Paige when it comes to Ashley's friend's side. Hope you all enjoy it! 


	4. Chapter4:A Walk To Remember

I know that Paige usually gets along with Manny and JT but I decided to have her be on Ashley's side for this story because they are really good friends now. I am writing this chapter earlier then I first planned because I feel like writing and mine as well continue while I have good ideas running through my head right?Hope you all enjoy.  
  
Chapter 4  
I walked to my locker and put my stuff away just as Manny walked up. "Ready Craig?" I smiled and shut my locker. "Yeah lets go and pick out a movie at the video store." We walked out down the street and feeling especially daring and happy I held Manny's hand. It felt great to finally be able to go around with Manny without worrying about Ashley finding out about us. We walked into the video store and I let her choose A Walk To Remember since I wasn't really sure what I hadn't already seen. I paid for it and we walked to my house in silence. "Well here we are. I guess I'll get popcorn and you can put the movie in. Want anything to drink?" I handed her the movie and waited for a reply. "Yeah sure, water is fine. Don't take too long with the popcorn." I smiled and walked into the kitchen. I put some popcorn in the microwave and poured a glass of water from the fridge. I waited for the popcorn to finish, put it in a big bowl, and walked into the living room to sit next to Manny. "OK, I got your water and I guess the popcorn can go on the table." I don't know why but I felt a lot more relaxed with Manny then I did when I saw a movie with Ash. "Thanks Craig, I just started the movie. I am really happy to be here with you and I feel a lot better now that I have you all to myself" She said with a smile. I love her smile, it makes me want to smile back all the time. "Yeah I feel a lot happier too. I know that I made the right choice. I love you." I was surprised with myself that I actually said what I was thinking but I was glad when she said she loved me too and kissed me. I started to kiss her back and we didn't really pay attention to the movie.  
After about 15 minutes we both tuned back into the movie smiling. Manny was definitely right for me. She wasn't as "uptight" as Ashley could be sometimes and she also wasn't too pushy about anything. "Craig I'm used to lying down when I watch movies for a long time. Do you mind if I use you as a pillow?" I caught myself smiling again when she asked that. I told her it was all right and when she laid down with her head half between my lap and my arm I felt closeness between us. From how comfortable she looked, I knew she felt it too.  
We watched the movie until it was over at 5:45 and then sat back on the couch. Joey would be home soon so we decided just to talk. "Wow Craig, That movie was amazing. The way he still stayed true to their love when she was dying. Don't you think?" I had been thinking the same thing. I wondered if I would do the same if Manny was in that kind of situation. I didn't think she had a life list though. "Yes. I didn't know anything about it until I watched it just now but it was worth renting." I said. "Craig, Do you love me like he loved her?" Siting for a few minutes I considered if I really did. I know I love her because I feel a strong connection between us. "Manny I know that I love you and I was never as Happy as I am with you when I was with Ash." She looked half between tears and jumping for joy. "Oh Craig, I really love you a lot and I don't want to lose you again" I could tell she was holding back tears so I hugged her in hope to comfort her. " I promise I won't ever leave you."  
Manny slowly sat back into the couch and I looked at the clock, knowing Joey would be home any minute. "Joey will be home soon. I will tell him and you can just sit here if you want. You won't have to say anything." I wasn't really afraid anymore because even though Joey thought Ash and me were real close, I knew he would have an understanding for my situation.  
I saw the knob on the door turn and Joey walked in with Angie. He put his keys down and looked over at Manny and I. He told Angie to go upstairs and change into some play cloths because he sensed that we needed to talk for a moment. "Hey Craig who is your friend?" Joey asked with a questioning look on his face. "Well actually Joey this is Manny my girlfriend. I have been meaning to tell you that Ash and I broke up on Saturday. " I told him in a calm voice. "Oh really? I thought you had a great relationship going with Ashley? Well I won't question you too much since I know what it is like working out relationships between girls. Nice to meet you Manny." I was glad he took it as well as he did and I knew he wasn't just putting on an act because Manny was there. "It is nice meeting you too." Manny said trying to be polite. "Um Joey do you mind if I walk Manny home. We watched a movie and since it is kind of late I'd like to make sure she gets home safe" I said casually. "Yeah as long as your back in a half hour for dinner and I am guessing you have homework to do too." "Thanks. Yeah I'll be back by then and I'll do homework as soon as I am finished with dinner."  
I slowly walked out the door with Manny next to me. We slowly walked to her house and Stopped outside her door. "Bye Craig I guess I will see you tomorrow. Call me?" "Sure I'll call you after I have some homework done" I kissed her passionately before saying bye and walking home. I would be sure to call her soon.  
  
Well hope you like it. I think this is the best chapter yet buts its up to my reviewers to tell me what they think. I know Craig and Manny went on a date before but I don't think Joey ever met Manny so I had them be new acquaintances. That is 2 chapters in one day so I hope all of my fans are happy. I just felt like writing. Update Tomorrow maybe. 


	5. Chapter5:Not Every Holiday Is Filled Wit...

Note: OK I have been informed that Joey and Manny know eachother. I assumed they did but I think having them just meet is good for my story. I also apologize for sometimes switching between past and present tense. I Forget that I am allowed to do present tense because it is from a point of view lol. I will try to fix that. Hope that you all enjoyed the last chapter. I am trying to remember each chapter so I can make the story go with it all. Anyone that has reviewed so far, Your positive feedback has kept me going and I will try to use some of your ideas and answer some questions in the story if I can. Here goes another chapter.  
  
Chapter 5  
I walk into the house to see that dinner is ready and that Joey is in the kitchen with Angie. "Hey, I'm home" I say as I sit down at the table. Angie runs up to me and gives me a hug before sitting down herself. "OK dinner is served" Joey says as he puts spaghetti on the table.I quickly eat it and ask to be excused to do homework. I pick up the phone on the way up and decide to call Manny before homework. I dial her number as I sit down on my computer chair. The phone rings until I hear her answer . Manny:Hello Craig: Hey I told you I would call 'I smile as I say it' Manny: Hi Craig, I really enjoyed watching the movie with you today. I am going to miss you when I leave. Craig: I am going to miss you too but I'll always be a phone call away, if you can get to a phone that is. Manny: If there is a phone you know I will call you. I wish I didn't have to leave. Craig:You should enjoy your vacation, just think of all the time we have when you get back. Manny:Promise we can be together as soon as I get back? Craig: Yeah, I will be waiting the whole time and I won't let any girls take me from you. Manny: I have to do homework. Bye, I love you. Craig:I love you too, See you at school tomorrow. Manny:Can't Wait With that I took the phone back downstairs and started my homework. I turned my light off and went to sleep with a smile on my face thinking about Manny and what I should give her for Christmas.  
  
I woke up and got dressed quickly so I could stop by the Jewelry store and get Manny something. "Joey, I am going to head out early to stop at the store." "OK, Here is a Poptart for the go" I grab it quickly and walk out the door. I open the door to the jewelry store and look around, spotting the perfect necklace. It is silver with a heart attached to it that has the message "I love you" engraved inside. I pay for it and walk to school in a hurry. As I reach the school I spot Manny and hurriedly pull her aside. "I got you a present. Here" I pull out the necklace in a little box and her face lights up as she opens it. "Open the heart up" I watch her open it and she looks near tears. " Its so nice Craig. Thank you so much. I love you" We kissed for a minute before pulling away to go to homeroom. I open my locker and put my stuff away before going to the MI lab. Mr.Simpson walks in collecting homework and we all get ready to go to the "Holidays around the world" Festival. The people in it got to leave to get ready while the others, including me, got to find a seat in the audience. Ashley had done the favor of canceling our Guitar act.  
When it was about time to start Manny appeared. She had been helping with the make-up. She sat next to me smiling. "Hey Craig." "Hi, excited to see this?" "Yeah, from the rehearsals it will be cool. Which reminds me, I saw Ashley back there. Didn't she cancel your act?" "She was back there? I wonder what she is up to? Oh well that doesn't matter cause I got my girl and couldn't be happier." I kissed her on the cheek and we both sat back as JT came out to start announcing the show.  
JT:Good Morning everyone and Welcome to the "Holidays Around The World" Festival. There will be a series of acts that students from Degrassi from different cultures with present to you. We'll start off with Toby Isaacs and his story of Hanukkah. Hope you all enjoy the show. I was sitting and watching the show and noticed Ashley on the corner or the stage staring out at me. Our act would have been next so I was a little nervous what she was planning during that time but I knew it couldn't be anything too bad since it had to be holiday related. Toby finished his act and JT came back out to announce the next Act. JT: That was the story or Hanukkah and next up we have Ashley Kerwin who will be reciting a poem called "Holiday" I watched Ashley appear on the stage and she looked directly at me as she started to recite the poem.  
Candy canes and Christmas trees  
I see them all around me  
Love and happiness  
Are at their best  
But not everything is as it appears  
There is also among us cheaters  
They make us shed tears  
Not every Holiday is filled with Cheer  
  
Santa Claus and Christmas Trees  
Holding the key  
To a childhood fantasy  
Families just getting together  
Families falling apart in the weather  
Fathers drinking beer  
Not every Holiday is filled with Cheer  
  
So if you ask me what I think of the Holidays I will tell you what I just said.  
Making sure that everyone knows Not every Holiday is filled with Cheer.  
  
I just sat there stunned. Ashley had stood there and directly staring at me, recited a poem about how the holidays were from her perspective this year. She was aiming to get back at me and she succeeded. I felt guilty but I also told myself to relax and not let it get to me because I know I love Manny and I no longer have to think about the choice I made. Breaking up with Ashley was the single best thing that happened to me and the worst to her. I am over her and she is just going to have to realize that. "Not every Holiday is filled with cheer" But for me this one is.  
  
Don't worry this is not the end of the story, only this chapter. I went to sleep last night thinking about it and I came up with the idea of Ashley reciting a poem corresponding with the title. I hope you all liked it and would like to hear from you what you thought about the poem and this chapter. I am not going to go into detail about the Joey+Caitlin situation that happened in "holiday" Because I want to focus on Craig and Manny. When the holidays are over in the story I will still continue even though the title refers mostly to this chapter in a way. I think the second part of the poem was better. I'll update soon. 


	6. Chapter6:Holiday Break Begins

Note:I thank all of my reviewers again for their open opinions of my story. I have received a negative review and I am glad to see that someone was not afraid to say their different opinion. Not everyone is a fan of Manny and Craig and I respect that. I do admit in the last paragraph of chapter 5,after the poem, Craig did seem less caring about his past relationship with Ashley and I know they got along really well for a while so sorry if he seemed cold,I realize after rereading it that he was. I plan on making this story focus on Manny and Craig, so it was necessary to make it known that Craig was over her completely even though I know that isn't too realistic. I also had someone speak out about the form of the conversation. I did write it out as one line for each person talking but the site always changes the form. I apologize if this makes the story harder to read. I don't plan on too much detail about the vacation and I will get more of the affects on the Degrassi community in when vacation is over and they are back in school. Happy New Year and hope you all continue to enjoy the story. Sorry if this note is long but I try to communicate to everyone I can in one note.  
  
Chapter Six  
I said "Bye" to Manny and walked home, since everyone got to leave early on the last day. I was thinking hard about what I was going to do in my free time over the break. Spinner was no where to be found and Marco has already left for vacation in New York. There was always Jimmy, but he would probably be hanging out with Spinner. I am not sure if Paige had convinced Spinner not to talk to me, but I wasn't sure if I should risk calling him.  
Joey was gone so I used a key to open the front door and I grabbed a snack in the kitchen, before going upstairs to my room. Laying on my bed, I began to wonder who to call, Jimmy or Spinner? I know that they are not going to ignore me forever because we are in a band, and I am the lead singer. Getting up, I walked down the stairs and picked up the phone, dialing Jimmy's number. Jimmy: Hello Craig: Hey Jimmy Jimmy: Hey where have you been? Craig: Well besides school, nowhere Jimmy: Spinner is coming over in a half hour. Want to come over too? Craig: I am not sure if Spinner wants me around Jimmy: Oh the whole GF situation? Don't worry about it, Paige isn't planning on guarding him 24/7 or anything. Craig: OK, I'll be there.Cya Jimmy:Bye  
I was still not sure about Spinner, even though Jimmy said not to worry. Paige wouldn't follow him to Jimmy's house but anywhere else she probably would be with him, So if we went anywhere else, I would have to be alert. Without further consideration I left a note for Joey and headed out the door.  
I arrived at Jimmy's apartment a few minutes early and knocked. When he answered the door I was surprised to see Spinner standing with Paige in the living room. "Hey Craig, Come on in" Jimmy said. I hesitated a moment before stepping inside. Paige just glared at me. "You are probably wondering why Paige is here. Well it turns out Spinner had forgot about a date they planned so he came to tell me he couldn't hang out. I offered to rent a movie and order pizza, so instead of going to the theater we are gonna watch a movie here. That all right with you?" I stood in place a minute before agreeing and sitting down on one of the recliners. Spinner didn't say anything and I knew why. Paige said it all by the look she was giving me. "The pizza will be in 10 mins and I have the movie "A League of Extraordinary Gentleman" already rented so everyone agree with that?" I shook my head and Spinner convinced Paige it would be a decent movie. The pizza arrived and Jimmy put the movie in, we watched in silence with only the occasional reactions to what was happening in the movie.  
As the movie finished, Jimmy turned the lights on (they had been turned off). "So where is your girlfriend?" Paige asked in a rather unpleasant voice. "She is leaving on vacation to a Ski Resort with her family" I answered, trying to sound not too disappointed. "Well looks like you are going to be spending Christmas alone then, too bad for you, if you wouldn't have broken up with Ashley, you would have had someone to keep you company." I felt a little bit of anger and regret when she said that but tried not to show either emotion. " I better get going, I left Joey a note and he will be expecting me home. Bye Jimmy.......Spinner." I wasn't surprised when I only got an answer from Jimmy. Paige's plan had worked for when she was around but I have yet to talk to Spinner without her there.  
  
Note: Well I know this chapter was short but I figured I needed to get Craig hanging out with someone again and to let everyone see if Paige's plan worked. I will be updating very soon since this chapter is short. The next chapter will cover the rest of Craig's holiday vacation basically and it won't be extremely detailed because the better stuff will come up after school is back in. I just thought I should let you know of my plans and I ask a favor of anyone who is reviewing. Manny is supposed to be pregnant in the series because of the episode "Should I stay or Should I go" and I would like to hear whether or not you think I should make that part of my story or not. I prefer to have it in there because I feel it will make it turn out better but I am gonna let everyone reading have a say in it. I hope all of you are enjoying the story and if there is anything you like or dislike about it I would like to hear from you. I can't make it perfect for everyone but I will do my best to make it more enjoyable for you to read. Sorry if the conversation ends up grouped together again. I don't know how to fix the sites conversion from my document to theirs. 


	7. Chapter7:Christmas Day

Note: Thank you everyone for the continuos feedback and for telling me your opinions on Manny becoming pregnant. I am sorry if I took longer then expected to write this chapter but I had a busy shopping day yesterday lol. I am not sure where this chapter may go, length wise, but here it goes.  
  
Chapter 7 No P.O.V The next few days went by fast and Craig watched Angie while Joey and Caitlin went out and caught up with each others lives. They were back together again. Craig still has not called Spinner because he hasn't decided whether or not he should or if Spinner would want to talk. CHRISTMAS DAY-Craig POV I woke up Christmas morning and got out of bed quickly, knowing Angie would be waiting for me so she could start opening presents. I walked down the stairs and was greeted by Angie, Joey, and Caitlin. We each grabbed our presents and opened them. My eyes grew wide as I unwrapped a video camera. Caitlin smiled when she saw the look on my face. I knew it had to of been partially her idea to get it for me. I like my normal camera but this is also useful for other things and it was an amazing model. " Wow, I don't know what to say. This is just so awesome! Thx." "Your welcome Craig. Caitlin and I both choose it for you" We spent time afterward admiring each others gifts. Angie got a large teddy bear and a musical box that had bear decorations around it. Joey got an old school hat that Caitlin explained he had wanted back in the day but it was an expensive hat at the time. Caitlin got a gold necklace with a heart design attached to is and it came in a box that had "I Love You" engraved in it.  
  
At Noon we all had a Lunch/Dinner Christmas feast which I easily became full over after a while. Afterward I went upstairs to check out the different features my new Video camera had. As I was laying back on my bed I couldn't help but think about Manny. I wondered if she was out skiing with her family or sitting back inside the ski lodge without a phone thinking about me. I assumed there wasn't a phone because she would have called by now. Just as that thought crossed my mind the phone rang. I ran to answer it but was disappointed when I heard Spinner's voice on the other line instead of manny's. "Hi Spinner, I thought you were not talking to me?" "Well I finally got some time away from Paige to call you. I am sorry about the other day but Paige still needs time to cool off before she will rethink her decision to keep us from communicating. I don't want to disappoint her or I will end up with no GF." "Its all right. I can understand that. I was going to call you but I wasn't sure if she really had turned you against me." "I wouldn't stop talking to you for that. I can understand that you needed time to pick the right girl. Which reminds me, how is it going with Manny?" "Well she hasn't called me because she is at a ski resort and if there are any phones there they probably are way expensive, but I know if she could she would call. Before she left it was going great though." "That is cool. You totally scored. Manny is hot, not to say Paige isn't, she's my girl." "Yeah but there is more to her then her looks. She is also really relaxed and she seems to really connect with me." "I would talk more but Paige could be coming over soon so I'll talk to you later.Bye" "Bye"  
  
After hanging up the phone I went back upstairs and laid down on my bed. I didn't feel like going out to my garage today, so I just relaxed and thought about New years and Manny's return.  
  
Note: OK I hope this chapter wasn't too short but this time I plan on getting my next chapter out ASAP and before Monday. As I said would, I made the days surrounding Christmas kind of quick and uneventful so it doesn't take too much time. I am planning on getting the holidays wrapped up in Chapter 8 and for sure they will be back in school by chapter 9 if not by the end of chapter 8. I would appreciate everyone's reviews on this chapter and if you have any ideas feel free to let them be known. I try to have as much communication as I can with the readers so that I can keep you satisfied and so you know what is happening. Hope you all are enjoying it and be expecting another chapter soon. 


	8. Chapter8:New Year Surprise

Note: As promised I am giving you this chapter before Monday. I will try to get chapter 9 out soon as well but I can't make any promises since I go back to school tomorrow and my teachers are unpredictable when it comes to the workload. I am happy to see positive reviews still coming in and thank anyone who has taken time to tell me their opinions about the story. Here comes the last of winter break.  
  
Chapter 8  
No POV: The next few days Craig laid back and spent most of his time practicing his guitar in the garage. Joey and Caitlin stayed home so Craig didn't have to watch Angie. It is now New Years Eve and Craig is getting ready to celebrate the coming of 2004.  
  
New Years Eve-Craig POV: 12 minutes till midnight. I am kicking back and watching MTV bring in the New Year. ( I am not sure about Canada having MTV but for this story they do) My resolution is to set everything right and to keep my promise to not break Manny's heart or leave her. I want Ashley to move on and for everyone to forgive me but I am not sure it will be possible. I am hoping people will let this be a "New Year, New Chances, New beginning" type of thing. 2 minutes till 2004. Hilary Duff is talking and watching as the people in Time Square are waiting in anticipation of the one minute countdown. 10.....9......8......7.....6....5.....4.....3......2.......1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!, Joey got up from the coach where him ,Angie and Caitlin were sitting. "Well I guess that's it. Good Night or should I say Good morning?" I walked to my room and fell asleep almost right away. Which was surprising because I had been lying and thinking about Manny the night before.  
  
Manny POV: I arrived home a little after midnight and I knew that it was now 2004. I couldn't wait until I woke up in the morning because I was going to surprise Craig . My family went home early because my brother broke his leg while trying to show off in front of a girl. He denied that he was showing off but he couldn't fool me. It was good for me because I could spend some of the vacation with Craig but bad for my brother because he couldn't do anything in his cast. I went to sleep in anticipation of the next morning and thinking about how happy Craig would be to see me.  
  
The Next Morning: Craig POV: I awoke in the morning to a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in" It was Joey. "Hey someone is waiting outside for you" I wonder who that could be? "OK tell them I will be right there" I quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs. When I opened the front door I was surprised to see Manny there waiting for me. "Hey Manny! What are you doing back? I thought you would be gone till Monday?" "My brother broke his leg while trying to show off and we had to come home early. Besides I missed you a lot" "I missed you too" We hugged and I gave her a kiss. "Hey Joey I am going to go out to my garage. OK?" "Sure Craig but don't get into any trouble" "Don't worry. I won't"  
  
We walked into my garage and sat down on the couch. "When you were gone I had a lot of time to think and I really want us to stay together. I missed you so much because I really love you" "I love you too Craig and I thought about you a lot even when I was skiing. There were a lot of guys there and I turned them down because I know I love you and I always want us to be together. I know we have a few years before we are old enough to be really serious but I really hope for us to last until then." "I hope that we will last too. Well since this is our second official date how about we just kick back in her for a while?" "Sure." I leaned in and started to kiss her. She pulled back for a second. " I am OK with this but lets not get carried away beyond kissing. We did share a moment before but now that we are in a relationship I think we should take it slower, not too slow, but enough so we don't make any mistakes. K?" I remembered back to Paige's party and remembered why Ashley and I had broken things off. I decided I didn't want to mess up with Manny so I was only going to do what she was willing to do. "OK, I respect that and promise not to do anything you don't want me to." With that said we went back to kissing and as promised me didn't go beyond making out this time.  
  
NO POV: The next few days Craig and Manny had fun together in the snow and watched a few movies. Eventually the first day back to school came and an unexpected surprise along with it.  
  
Note:Well Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will update as soon as I can.I would appreciate reviews on this chapter and look forward to hearing from you. I am not sure about MTV in Canada or Manny having a brother but I watched MTV on New years so I added that in there and I used Manny's brother as an excuse for her to show up early. I made Craig more understanding about Manny not wanting to go too far because even though Manny isn't as held back as Ash was I figured he wouldn't want to make the same mistake twice and Manny, even though changed since last season wouldn't just automatically give in to a guy, she only had sex in the first place because she wanted Craig to love her and now that they are together they would just start out slow like a regular couple. 


	9. Chapter9:Where Is Manny?

Note: OK Well I have got some good news. I didn't have school today because of weather conditions and my power went out so I had time to hand write a few chapters for this story. So I think I will be getting you to chapter 11 or 12 today. The note on the last chapter I write will be longer. I would also like to thank Dave The L's Gal for pointing out that Manny is going to be pregnant in the series. Yes I did know that and I decided to put it in my story. Thank you for telling me that though. The next few chapters are focused on Manny and Craig and their families. So There will not be a whole lot of detail as far as school goes. I promise there will be a lot of school related stuff happening when these next few chapters are done though and you will know why when you read. So hope you enjoy and I appreciate reviews.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Craig POV: I started walking to school, half wishing it was still break so Manny and I could just sit and watch movies or go out in the snow. The other half of me was happy to go back to the friends that I still had left. Everyone at school at probably found out about Manny being my new GF from Paige, So I have no need to worry about being seen with her in the halls or anything. Usually I don't agree with Paige and her gossip but in a way it helped me to worry less about other people seeing me with Manny. It isn't a problem to me anymore. Ashley has had a whole vacation to get over me and I am hoping she will move on. She is really great and she deserves someone, just someone who isn't me. I love Manny and I hope that Ash will be able to move on and love someone else too, someone that will be able to love only her in return. I finally reached Degrassi and walked up the stairs quickly. I opened my locker and headed to MI rather fast. I wasn't really excited to be back but I figured the sooner the day begins the sooner it also ends. Then I realized Manny was no where to be seen. Where is Manny?  
  
Manny POV: I woke up in the morning remembering it was the first day back to school from winter break. As I went to pick something out to wear I started to feel sick to my stomach. "Oh Great" was my first thought. I didn't want to miss the first day back. Craig would be worried. A few moments later I found myself in the bathroom throwing up. My parents had not heard me because they were already downstairs eating breakfast and My brother's bedroom door was shut so I assumed he was still sleeping. I was debating whether or not I should got to school when I looked at the calendar on the wall and something dawned on me. "Oh No, please let me be wrong" I was late. And by a whole week. I threw up too. Two symptoms that pointed to one thing. I could be pregnant.  
  
Note: OK I know this chapter is short but I am adding another chapter right after this one so no need to be disappointed. Thank you for reviewing. 


	10. Chapter10:Facing Reality

Note:Here Goes another chapter. I hope you enjoy it as well.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Craig POV: When lunch came around I was really beginning to worry because Manny still was still no where in sight. I overheard someone say she hadn't been in any of her morning classes. She had not seem sick at all the day before when we were watching "Legally Blonde 2", which she talked me into renting. Naturally I wanted to skip and go check up on her but since I had skipped with Emma earlier this year, Joey has began to trust me again and I don't want to lose that trust. I sat down next to Jimmy after giving in to wait until after school to check on Manny. " Hey Jimmy" "Hey Craig, have a fun winter break" "Yeah actually, Manny came home early and surprised me and I got a video camera from Caitlin and Joey." "Cool, Spinner and I hung out a few times, but Paige was with him basically the whole break" Just then Paige came up to us, followed by Spinner, and surprisingly Ash. "Hey Craig, Where is your girlfriend" Paige asked in her usual unimpressed voice. "Actually I was wondering the same thing, but as you can see she isn't here." "That's too bad. Wouldn't want one of the best people on the spirit squad too sick to compete, now would we?" So that was it. She was just bringing it up because of the spirit squad. I figured there was a point to this conversation. Ashley was sitting quietly and when she did speak it was directed at Paige "I am going to go catch up on that MI assignment we just got. I'll see you around." "Wait up Hun, I need to work on that too" Paige replied and followed Ashley while Spinner made an excuse to stay behind. "Hey Craig, sorry I didn't call you back. Paige and I were together almost the whole vacation" "So I've heard." Spinner glared at Jimmy, knowing he had told. "Any ways I just have to keep it low key around Paige but besides that Don't go replacing me because I am still cool with everything." "Don't worry I wouldn't replace you with a new friend, I mean the only other person I really have ever been friends with is Sean, and well I don't fit in with his whole "gang" deal he has going on now." "OK. Well I better go and catch up with Paige before lunch is over. We still have the band right? So I have an excuse to hang out with you. Just schedule a practice this week. Bye" I had almost completely forgotten about the band but Spinner had reminded me that Paige's plan would be ruined if I scheduled a practice. "Hey Jimmy, I'm going to go. Maybe we can have a practice Thursday." "Sure thing, I'll talk to Spinner and Marco. Later"  
  
Manny POV: I walked down the stairs slowly, trying to think of what to tell my parents. The truth was all I could tell them, No matter what the consequences might be. I had to take a test to see if I was pregnant, and I needed my mom to take me to the doctors and not disown me. "Mama" I called. Not wanting my Papa to find out right away. I knew my dad would get worked up at even the thought of me being pregnant and he might try kicking me out before I got the chance to visit the doctor to confirm anything. "Yes Manuella" " I made a mistake. It is like a really huge one and I need you to do me a favor before Papa hears about any of it." "Manuella, I can't agree to hide anything from your father but if you are trying to tell me what I think you are then I will wait. Did you have sex with someone?" I started to cry and nodded my head. "I am very disappointed in you Manuella. I will take you to the doctor and have him check if you are pregnant. Which I am assuming is the favor you needed?" "Yes" I said, not able to look her in the eyes. "I will call for an appointment and you will be excused from school today. If you test positive I will have to tell your father. What ever he decides to do about it goes. Do you understand me?" "Si Mama" I was almost 100 percent sure I was pregnant and I feared what lay ahead of me. The worst would not be facing my Papa. The person I was thinking about the whole time was Craig. He said he would not leave me but he didn't expect to become a father at that time either. How would he take it? This was going to be the biggest test in our relationship.  
  
Note: OK there is another chapter I wrote for you today. Don't worry there is still more to come. I do not know if I spelt Manny's real name right but it is close enough. 


	11. Chapter11:Breaking The News

Note: OK this is the only other chapter I have totally written out but I have my plan of what I am doing for chapter 12. This is a longer chapter then the other 2 I just wrote and I almost didn't stop where I did. I decided to get as many chapters in as I can because if the weather improves basketball practices will be starting next week and I wont have much time to update. I will not quit the story though or leave it alone too long. I am carrying this story out as long as I feel it can get somewhere and as long as I have an audience so I hope you all enjoy and thanks again for all of the reviews. This is my first story on this site and I am surprised at how much some people are enjoying it. Here goes another chapter for the readers.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Craig POV: I walked home quickly after school and called Manny right away. I wondered what was wrong and it had been bugging me so much that I couldn't concentrate all afternoon. It could be nothing but then again it could be something serious, so I just feel like I have to know. "Hello" Manny answered. "Hey Manny, Where have you been?" "Well I wasn't feeling well, in fact I have an appointment at the hospital in 20 minutes. Maybe you should come." "Um, Sure, Where should I meet you?" "In the waiting room on the first floor" "OK Bye" Now I was a bit scared and confused. If she said I should come then it had to be something serious. Is she really just sick? I have to find out.  
  
Manny POV: On the ride to the hospital I was nervous. I didn't know how I was going to explain this to Craig or what his reaction would be, but I had to tell him. My mother had told my father that it was just a check-up and thankfully he was not suspicious. My Mom had overheard my phone conversation with Craig and had figured it was my boyfriend that I had been talking to. She knew I went out a lot when we got back from the ski trip and had figured out there was a guy involved, but the one thing she didn't know was that it wasn't recently that we had sex. It had been over a month. She is not happy that I got into this situation, but she would be even more disappointed if she knew I wasn't even his girlfriend when we were together in his garage after Paige's party. "Manuella, Who is it you asked to meet you at the hospital?" I figured she knew but wanted it confirmed. "Craig, The guy I have been going out with for the last few weeks." "Only a few weeks?, you had sex with someone you knew for less then two weeks?" "No Mama, I have known him longer then that and well it was before that." Well so much for her not knowing about that. "Manuella that is even more disappointing, but I trust that you have learned from this and I want you to know that as my only daughter, I will love you no matter what the results are." "I promise that I learned from this and that whatever Papa says about it I will be willing to listen to."Just then we pulled into the hospital parking lot.  
  
Craig POV: I watched as Manny walked in with who I assumed was her mother. "Hey Craig, I'm glad you came, this is my Mom." "Nice to meet you Mrs. Santos" "Nice to meet you too Craig" She seemed OK but I knew it was mostly Manny's dad that was strict anyways. "You wait out here when I am called in OK? I promise it won't take long." "OK" Just as I said that the Doctor called her in. I sat and wondered what was wrong. Manny did not seem sick at all. Not that I could tell anyways. After about a half hour Manny finally came out. "Hey Craig, sorry it took longer because they did a lot of extra stuff" (I don't know anything about time it takes for a doctor to check Pregnancy and stuff like STD's, I have never needed to be tested for either) "That's OK" "Mama, can Craig and I walk home?" Mrs. Santos nodded her head and looked like she understood why we needed to walk home and talk. "Craig lets go, I have to tell you something and you have to promise not to freak out" "OK, I promise" We walked in silence for a while after that, leaving me wondering what she had to tell me that might freak me out. Eventually we reached a park and sat down on a bench. Manny looked in to my eyes and flat out said "Craig, I'm pregnant" I sat still for a moment taking in what Manny had just told me. I knew if I kept silent she would take it the wrong way so I spoke ad comforting as I could. " Manny, you don't have to be scared, I love you and I promised not to leave you and I won't" She hugged me and started to cry after I said that. I let her stay like that for a few minutes before she calmed down and sat back up. "I love you too, it is just, I don't know how my father is going to take this and I am scared. He will probably make me live with someone else" "You can always ask Spike to stay with them, She has went through this before, the only difference is that you have me here for you as well. If you can't stay there I a sure you can find a living arrangement at Joey's" "Thank you Craig" "Your welcome" We got up and started to walk to her house. As we expected her father was outraged and she had to leave with only some cloths and a picture of her family on the ski trip. We went to Emma's house and Manny knocked on the door. She explained her situation and Spike understood right away. "Sure you can stay here as long as you need, but you will have to share a room with Emma" She agreed and packed away her stuff. Emma was not too thrilled but still accepted the situation. We walked towards my house after she finished unpacking because I still had yet to tell Joey.  
  
Note:Hope you liked it. I will get chapter 12 done as soon as I can. That's 3 chapters today so I hope you all enjoy it and review it. Thank you all for reading it. Update will be ASAP. If I get another school day off I just might have 2 more chapters by tomorrow. You never know. I tried to handle this story as well as I could even though I have no experience with teen pregnancy. I had Manny tell Craig upfront because the less you think about something and the quicker you say it the easier it is on you because you get it out of your conscious. 


	12. Chapter12:Breaking The News Again

Note:Sorry it has been forever since I updated this story. Basketball started and since the 1st semester just ended I have an opportunity to continue this. I don't know if anyone wants to read more but I am continuing it in case and to keep me writing. I realized in my absence that this story has changed some characters but I guess I am stuck with how I made them now so I hope its still good this way. Thank you anyone who still reads this and/or reviews.  
  
Chapter 12 Craig POV: Manny and I reached the door to Joey's and I sighed before speaking "I think it would be best if I did the talking, he might not be too mad but I suggest that we don't chance that." "OK. Ready?" "Yeah, better now then later" I opened the door slowly and we both walked inside. "Hey Craig" Joey said as soon as he saw me. "Hi, um can I talk to you, Manny needs to be here too" "OK, is something wrong?" "No, everything is going good, except one thing, which is what we have to tell you" "Well, Angie is upstairs so sit and lets hear it" Manny and I took a seat on the couch and I looked at Joey. I remembered Manny being straight forward with telling me so maybe I could use the same approach. "I don't know any other way to say this but, Manny is pregnant, and with my child." Joey stared at nothing inparticular as I looked away before he spoke, "I thought you would be more careful then that, but I guess I was wrong. I am not going to give a long lecture about it though because what is done is done. What have you decided to do?" "Manny is going to have the baby. I think that it can work." "Do you know what you are getting into? If you go through with that plan you will have to be fully responsible, and I think this will be a good wake up call for you." "I promise to be responsible" That was all there was to it. Joey wasn't going to yell, especially in front of Manny. The decision was made and I was relieved. "OK, I think it would be a good idea to walk Manny home now, if there is anything further to be discussed it can be done another time" "Manny is staying with Emma's family because her parents didn't approve, so I'll be back soon." "I am sorry to hear that about your parents Manny, if you ever need some where else to stay, I think it would be only right to offer you a place here" "Thank you Mr.Jeremiah, but I think I'm going to be fine with Mrs. Nelson." Manny and I walked back out the door and walked to her temporary home. "Will you be able to go to school tomorrow?" "Yeah, I think I can handle going to school for a few months before I'll be showing a lot and incapable of concentrating. I don't know about handling people's reactions though." In all the "excitement" I had almost forgotten about the people at school and what they were going to be saying about this. "As long as you are at school I will make sure that no one gives you any trouble, I can't promise no stares or talking but I won't let anyone try to harm you in any way." "Thank you, I never imagined you would take the situation this well, I know you can't prevent people from being immature about it so try not to get too stressed. I want to have this baby but I don't want it to get in the way of your health, because it will effect me enough for the both of us." We reached the Simpson-Nelson residence so we paused at the door. "Goodnight Manny, I love you and I want you to take care of yourself when I am not around, k?" "I love you too, I know Mrs.Nelson will take care of me well and I won't let anything happen to the baby." She smiled at me and I kissed her on the cheek as a way of saying bye, before walking back home. There was so much to anticipate about tomorrow because somehow people would know probably by lunch time. News seemed to travel fast around Degrassi even if you didn't remember telling anyone. I opened the door as I got home and said goodnight to Joey before going to my room and having a restless night thinking about Manny and our future.  
  
Note: I will give you another chapter tomorrow or Monday. I hope that anyone who was following this story before is still reading and I appreciate hearing feedback. It has been hard to get any free time in to do this with basketball but I will not quit this story until I feel it is at a wrap up point that isn't going to leave anyone hanging. 


	13. Chapter13:A Restless Night

Note: Sorry I updated later then expected. I ended up having a practice game on Monday and I was practicing and riding my bike Sunday. It is hard to figure out where to go from here but I hope that all the readers still like it. I will try not to take too long to update the story from now on but it is hard to make promises with the basketball schedule I have. Well any ways here is another chapter for those following along still-reviews still read and appreciated.  
  
Chapter 13 Manny POV: When I woke up this morning I was confused to see Emma's basement surrounding me. I had almost thought that it was all a dream and that I would wake up in my own bedroom at what used to be my "Home Sweet Home". I finally stepped out of bed and was surprised that I got through dressing before my usual morning sickness decided to come. After another unpleasant start to my day I walked downstairs in a full shirt and normal jeans (instead of some of my usual things because I knew pregnant girls always had to wear full and big cloths). Emma stared at me all through breakfast while Mrs. Nelson asked me how I was doing. By the time we were out the door and off to school I had gotten enough glares from Emma to last a life time. I knew she would have to forgive me eventually, I mean we were best friends before I started dating Craig. I had forgotten all about what I was going to eventually face at school when people found out. The way I have been dressing is going to give them a big slut impression. But Craig did promise he would help me through it all and I know that is a promise he will keep.  
  
Craig POV: I woke up barely an hour after I had fallen asleep with a knock on the door and Joey telling me I was going to be late. I rushed to get dressed and grabbed a piece of toast on my way out. It had been a long night thinking about how I could be sure that Manny got as little trouble from the others as possible. I knew Paige was one to start rumors, and basically all of my friends (The ones who haven't stopped talking to me), were friends with Paige also. Therefor I knew that if one knew they probably would all know in no time. IN the past I was not very responsible about my girlfriend decisions and I really want to make the right decisions with Manny.  
I walked up the school steps and spotted Manny right as I opened the front door. She was wearing more casual cloths that were more towards her old style. No matter what she wore she still was beautiful. I walked up to her and greeted her with a kiss. "How are you today?" I said wanting to know if she was ready to handle anything that came her way. "I am doing fine. People have already noticed my change in style. It can't be long before they suspect something." "Remember, I won't let anyone get to you, and you look beautiful in those cloths might I add." She smiled at me when I said that. It had been a while since I saw her smile that happily. "Thank you Craig, I better get to class now. I'll see you at lunch" With that I kissed her on the cheek and headed off in the direction of my homeroom.  
  
Note:Hey, Sorry it is so short. I had a long basketball week and I will try to update whenever I can. Basketball won't last that long so I am sure I will have a chance to speed up the story later on. Thank you readers for continuing to review and hope you still enjoy the story. Feel free to tell me your honest opinion and if you have any suggestions for the story feel free to email me. ( My email is listed under my name on this site I believe) 


	14. Chapter14:The First Stares

Note: I know this is the first new chapter in a long time but I have been working really hard at basketball and trying to keep up my homework. There is only 2 more weeks before basketball ends so I'll have a chance to see where this story can be taken. I don't know if this story has much more potential but I will do my best as long as I know there is an "Audience" of readers. From the summary I would say it seems like this story is in a sequel because of how far I have gone past the breaking up and poem. As long as someone is reading , I am writing. Thank you to all of you have stuck by me throughout the story and I hope I have not or do not disappoint any of the readers with certain parts of the story but I am trying to make this story to the best of my creativity. If you are a member at Degrassi.tv or live in Canada then you already know what Manny's decision in the real show is and I'm not going to follow that decision because my story as you all have seen is not at all like the original turn out of "Holiday".  
  
Chapter 14 Manny POV: When I entered my homeroom I got a few stares from my classmates, obviously because of my change in style. It did not bother me much because I was busy trying to find a seat that was not going to give Emma the chance to start a starring contest. She had to come through some time, it is not like she has a choice in terms of where I am living. Mrs. Kwan walked into the classroom and I was forced to sit right next to Emma because that was the closest open seat besides one next to JT. I figured it was better to be next to someone who was holding a grudge and knew what was going on rather then someone who had a crush on you that was clueless to what was happening. Emma ended up paying attention the whole class and taking notes to my relief. The next few classes went smoothly as well, minus a few stares in the halls. Lunch eventually arrived and I sat at a table near the sidewalk to wait for Craig.  
  
Craig POV: Homeroom, along with my other morning classes, were hard to pay attention in. Apparently Ashley or Paige had seen Manny's cloths this morning and wondered what was up. Besides that I was hearing a few whispers which had to be unmistaken gossip. It had never occurred to me that anyone could have overheard us at the park or seen us at the hospital. If that was the case then people could have already easily found out with one person's slip of the tongue. Lunch eventually approached and I went to the front doors of Degrassi to find Manny waiting for me.  
  
Note: Well Basketball just ended and I guess if anyone is interested I will continue to write more. I know in the note at the beginning it says I was 2 weeks from basketball being over but I truthfully took that long to get this very short chapter (which I am very sorry for) on the site. It isn't much but I do have a lot of important things going on. Thank you to those who have been patient with me. Whether anyone is still reading or not I will continue just so I can feel accomplished at finishing my first story. If anyone has any imput regarding what they think I should have happen feel free to email me. My email is displayed in my user profile at fanfiction.net. 


	15. Chapter15:Ready To Set Things Straight

Note: Finally I have some free time to continue this story. Basketball season and preparing for softball season really takes away a lot of time. If I take some breaks I will be able to manage writing a little bit of this story at a time. If you notice my notes on the last chapter were written 2 weeks apart and I slowly prepared the chapter to be submitted. Eventually I hope to be able to prepare longer chapters like before, but with the last chapter I knew an update was overdue so the shortness would have to do. Thank you reviewers that have stuck with me throughout this story. You are a great inspiration by your positive words. As I have said before I am hoping to find a way to carry this story out to a decent point and make it interesting at the same time. Here goes another attempt to continue......enjoy.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
(MY POV) Craig walked over to Manny and greeted her with a smile. She returned the smile and began to remove her lunch from a paper sack. "How did the morning go for you Manny?" , "Well, I felt like everywhere I turned someone was watching me and that any moment everyone would know what was going on." , "Yeah, My morning was similar except for it felt like people were whispering constantly behind my back.", "Maybe if we told someone, like Paige, then everyone would find out the truth and we won't have to feel guilty or too secretive anymore." , "Paige would be a good person to tell and I agree that we should tell someone now because it won't be long before you start to show and it is better they find out before that."  
Manny and Craig finished their lunch before the bell rang and preceded to their afternoon classes. Manny agreed that she would find a way to talk to Paige alone and tell her the news. She was sure of two options. One was to dramatize it and become upset and act like she needed a shoulder to cry on and another was to say she had to talk about not being on the spirit squad anymore. (I don't believe that I have written a part about her quitting spirit squad yet, only Paige saying she would not kick her off the squad in the letter she sent to Craig)  
  
Manny POV: After school I got up the courage to confront Paige and say I needed to talk to her. "Hey Paige, Can I talk to you for a moment?" Paige gives Me a look that says she is trying to decide whether or not to ignore my request. "OK, Fine but make it quick will ya?" We walk to the side of the building. "This may not be surprising to you but I am quitting spirit squad, another issue has come up that prevents me from taking part in that kind of activity." "What kind of ISSUE may I ask?" "Well UM......" I hesitate a few seconds before answering. "I'm kinda pregnant....not that it is any of your business." "Looks like Craig has been busy since he dumped Ashley...oh well if you don't mind I'd like to go back to Spinner." "Go on....I have nothing more to say anyways." After Paige leaves I decide to walk to my home away from home in order to avoid staying around the school much longer.  
  
When I get there, I am not surprised to see Emma's bedroom door shut with a sign indicating she was doing homework. It was an obvious sign that she wanted me to stay away. Spike came into the living room holding jack and greeting me with a smile. "How was your day?" "It was okay I guess, a few stares here and there....they noticed my total style change." "I can't promise stares will go away, but it becomes easier to ignore after a while." "I had to quit the spirit squad today.....so now Paige knows I'm pregnant." "It is always better to let it out into the open because it becomes easier for you to know that people are informed of the facts and not rumors." "Craig and I came up with that solution to, I'm sure Paige has told someone already, so she may have actually done a favor without realizing for once." "Usually I would say it is better to let people know on your own but if you are comfortable having someone else get it around that is your decision. I think you better get started on some homework, Emma says you have a test to study for as well." "Yes, it is a test on a play in Kwan's class. I'll work on everything in the kitchen so I don't bother Emma." Spike nods at me to go ahead and do my work in the kitchen, so I quietly get to work, hopeing to finish in time to call Craig or work out the conflict between Emma and I.  
  
Note: I am not sure if I have lost my touch on this story or not, but I haven't felt very inspired with ideas for it. Perhaps I will be making a sooner ending and just kind of skip a few months so that I don't have to go on about Manny's school life too much more. What I leave out you can try to picture on your own. As using your own imagination to fill in the blanks makes you think and can be fun. I appreciate the reviews I get and for those who like reading this I am thinking about writing a story under the Radio Free Roscoe category because I have been feeling inspired to write on it by the recent episodes and there is a lack of stories made compared to all the Degrassi ones. You can check it out if you want, I will be putting it up in a day or 2. I'm thinking about waiting until I see the last part of the season finale tomorrow. Well hope to hear from you. I would appreciate feedback and I do apologize for such short chapters. It is Spring Break here until Monday. 


	16. Chapter16:A Talk With Emma

Note: I am finally updating my degrassi fanfiction. It has been months since I have added a new chapter even though I have had ideas written for most of that time. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter because I was listening to my new CD and really relaxed when I wrote my final copy down in my notebook. I hope that despite the new episodes being shown and my long absence that everyone that has read it before will come back to read this chapter. Reviews are appreciated but since I can't tell if more people are reading then reviewing I'm not going to be discouraged if I only get one or two. This fanfiction could probably go on for a long time, But I don't know if I have the energy of time to keep it beyond 20 chapters. If you go by the title this story sounded over in the 5th chapter with the poem, So if you are at this chapter and haven't really read much of this and are looking for a shorter story reading from 1-5 should be good enough with the first chapter being an exception since it was my first every chapter and its format is horrible. On with the story...  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Manny POV  
  
I finally finished my homework two hours after I had talked to Spike. Emma still hadn't come out of her room in obvious attempt to avoid me. If I had finished my homework already then Emma shouldn't be working on it still. She was down in her room studying before I even got home according to Spike. For all I knew she could be sneaking Sean/Chris in or maybe even sneaking out. But being Emma that didn't seem like a very big possibility, Especially with how she frowns on my current situation.With Emma you never really can tell though sometimes.   
  
I decided it was time to attempt to talk to her again. When I knocked on the basement door, I couldn't hear any kind of movement inside indicating that Emma was making an effort to come to the door. After a few minutes I figured out that unless she heard Spike yelling for her to open the door she had no intention of letting someone in willingly. With slight hesitation, I opened the door and shut it behind me as I began to walk down the stairs. It only took me a few moments to notice the sound of tropical music playing low in the atmosphere of the basement. Sure enough, Emma was sitting on her bed without acknowledging my presence, reading a magazine.  
  
As I reached the bottom of the staircase, Emma finally looked up from her magazine and looked at me emotionless. Then she began to glare at me as I walked to my part of the room. It turned into one of those 'what do you want now' looks as I glanced over at her, trying to think of what to say. It became one of those "If looks could kill..." moments before I decided to just speak whatever came to mind. All I could do was hope that Emma would find it in her heart to give a positive response.  
  
"Emma, I know you are mad at me and don't approve of what I did, But it is going to be hard enough dealing with school after Paige spreads the news around about my pregnancy. I really don't need another enemy right now. Please at least try to forgive me. I've attempted to support you with your problems and now that I am in a tough situation too, I really could use your support in return."  
  
My POV  
  
Manny sat in silence and waited for Emma's reponse. Emma had taken extra time apart from homework to think about the situation herself. She knew it would be a lot harder to continue on this way then to help. If her mom hadn't gone through with her pregnancy then she wouldn't have been alive now. It was not fair to give Manny a hard time when she was going to have a baby that would grow up just like she had with a teen mom. With Craig's help, Manny was going to raise the baby, just like her mom had done alone. It was a lot to take in, Having her BFF pregnant at such a young age. But the silence and hate had to stop. It was time to be a good friend liked she had always tried to be.  
  
Manny POV  
  
Emma sat in a daze for a while and looked like she was deep in thought. My hopes were that she was thinking positive and not negative thoughts. After what had to of been 15 minutes, Emma began to speak.  
  
"Manny, I am sorry for being such a bad friend since you moved in. You don't deserve to be treated like that when you have enough to worry about already. My mom went through the same exact thing in order to give me life and I hope your baby grows up to know how fortunate they are that you decided to keep and raise them. You are very brave to go through this birth and I promise to be by your side with support all the way through. Do you forgive me? "  
  
"Of course I forgive you. You do not know how greatful I am that you are willing to be here for me. With you, your mom, and Craig I should be able to get through this okay."  
  
Emma came over to me and gave me a hug with a friendly smile on her face for the first time in months. In a complicated situation it is always good to know you have another person joining you for support. If we got through this conflict then our friendship could probably get through anything.  
  
Note: In this fanfic I decided I would not mention Snake's cancer at this point because I want to be able to concentrate on Manny and the people/issues surrounding her. There are no plans written down for my next chapter yet but I'll try to get some thoughts out soon. I've noticed I have had some OOC, But since it is fanfiction it is to be expected, right? There is no beta for my fics and my new Microsoft Word is not installed yet, So please try to be patient with the mistakes I do not catch. It is hard to tell when I will be updating or get a chance to but I really will try to make it much shorter then the last break between chapters. The last chapter was posted during spring break and it is the middle of summer break now...So I really doubt that kind of gap will happen again. I wrote 3 full pages for this chapter, So it is longer then my RFR chapters have been lately. I think it is a decent length. Give any kind of feedback you want and hope you enjoyed. 


	17. Chapter17: An Early Conclusion

Note: Okay after this fanfic being up for a year it is time to just get it over with so here it is.

Chapter 17

Flash Forward: 5 months

Manny made it through her pregnancy with support from both Craig and Emma. She had a baby boy named Samuel J. Manning who ended up pulling through in good health. They have a room for the baby at Joey's house and Manny stays in there with him. She didn't get to go to school for the last couple months of her pregnancy and plans on trying for her GED after atleast a year of raising her baby.

Craig is working two jobs, one at a store and another one whenever Joey needs help at the lot. Joey plans on giving Craig the lot when he is older. When he isn't working, Craig spends as much time with Manny and Sam as possible. Emma visits and helps Manny when she is not at school. Sometimes Emma brings her brother Jack along to watch while visiting Manny.

Manny's parents still won't let her come back into their house but they did visit the hospital and give the occasional call. Most of the people at Degrassi still look upon Manny in disgust but she got through the months there that she could and doesn't pay any attention when anyone is rude in public. None of them know how much work she has to go through to try raising the baby. Her mistake turned into a bigger respoinsibility then they will ever know as teenagers. It will be rewarding also in a way...

She is greatful that Joey let her have a room at his house. I suppose it was because Craig was his step son and it felt like the right thing to do. Angela also visits Sam once in a while and is anxious for Sam to grow up so she has someone to play with. She considers him more like a brother then a newphew. They think that Jack and Samuel will end up being good freinds even though Jack is almost a whole year older.

Overall things seem to be going as well as they could for a young teenage father and mother. Although Manny could use more sleep and Craig needs a break from his jobs more often. They can't expect any less from having a baby boy to take care of.

Note: Wasn't that a nice and informed ending to this story? It should have ended when it felt like an ending at chapter 5 and turned into a sequel but it didn't so 17 chapters in the end isn't so bad. Please Review and tell me what you thought overall about this fanfiction. Advice on ways to improve in the future are welcome.


End file.
